


Come on baby light my fire

by KingThorinII, murmfiction



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Celebrities, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established relationship (Ian/Stephen), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Teacher-Intern relationship, Teacher-Teacher relationship, The Hobbit - Freeform, beginning of relationships, lots of teasing, the hobbit cast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmfiction/pseuds/murmfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pipebluff high school is a boys’ school where several teachers are dealing with more than just their ordinary school problems..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come on baby light my fire pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine [http://www.kingofthearkenstone.tumblr.com/] and I came to the beautiful idea to create a fanfiction about our favourite celebrities as teachers/interns and students. We discussed their personalities and interests and then matched them to a certain subject, or position; all at the same school. Here you'll see each character and his subject/job:  
> Richard - History  
> Lee - Cultural-artistical education  
> Benedict - Economics  
> Martin - Detention hours  
> Graham - Math  
> Ken - Latin and Greek  
> Jed - Gymnastics  
> Ian - English  
> Stephen F. - English  
> William - Physics and chemistry  
> John - Biology and chemistry  
> James - Music  
> Stephen H. - Nurture  
> Dean - Intern  
> Aidan - Intern  
> Peter H. - Technology  
> Andy - Computer sciences  
> Mark - Art & crafts  
> Adam - Intern  
> Orlando - Intern  
> Luke - Intern  
> Sylvester - Philosophy  
> Hugo - Drama  
> Mikael - Geography  
> Peter J. - Principal

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day at the Pipebluff high school until a certain man walked in.

Richard had started his day with a cup of coffee and sat in the teachers’ room all by himself, he was early as always, but then the new guy walked in: A tall man (probably taller than Richard himself), short dark blonde hair, beautifully mixed eye colours he had. Richard’s gaze went further down when he noticed the slight bit of facial hair that covered his nicely shaped face. He wore a greyish blue blouse, covered with a black body vest; beneath them some easy-fitting trousers with pointy black shoes.

Lee noticed the man surprised look almost instantly and frowned a bit at him. “This is the teachers’ lounge isn’t it?”

Richard moved his gaze back to the man’s face as he blinked rapidly for only a few seconds. He readjusted his dark-coloured hair for a moment and straightened his pull-over for a moment to make it fit better. “Oh eh.” He couldn’t quite get over the fact of this sudden visit just yet since he had a bit of a hard time in dealing with surprises like this. “Yes, yes it is. I’m very sorry. You must be the new cultural-artistical education teacher..” He rose from his chair and walked over to him to shake his hand. “Richard Armitage. I’m history teacher at this school, so you will have to be dealing with me more often than you might wish..” He looked away for a moment before he turned his head back again and gave him a quick smile.

“Lee Pace, and yes indeed I definitely will.” Lee answered with a kind smile and held his hand with a stronger grip than most people who had shaken Richard’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you and I’m looking forwards to work with you. Say..  Isn’t it a little early for teachers to be here already?” He let one of his hands lean against the table Richard sat by and studied the book which the dark-haired man was reading before his arrival. “The Odyssey.. That's an amazing book.”

"I eh.. had nothing else to do anyway, like to be on time" He muttered and looked at Lee’s hands once before he looked back at him and blinked rapidly again before he faced the book and cleared his throat "Yes, yes it is, I’ve read it for quite a few times now." He gave him a small smile.

Lee nodded and looked around for a moment until Richard answered his next question. “Homerus is a lovely writer.. I find it very relaxing to read his work.”

"You read his work too?" He looked at Lee and stood up, that must have been a stupidious question. "Eh, would you like a coffee or tea?"

The taller man chuckled shortly and shook his head. “Not a stupid question at all.. I have translated a lot of his work, but I often read the translations of others as well.” He took Richard’s book, had a look at the cover and paged through it for only a short moment. “Like this one: One of the bests in my opinion.” Lee turned his gaze back to him and handed over the book. “Coffee please, but I'll get it myself if you show me how the machine works. I saw one in the corridors but the mechanism seemed different than the one I'm used to.”

Rich stared at the book in Lee’s hands for a moment and nodded slowly after it as he cleared his throat. “Eh, yes, yes of course I'll eh, get one myself." He walked outside to the corridor and got a coffee after he showed how it worked. Lee quickly understood his instructions which usually isn’t the case. Richard looked at how Lee also got a cup of coffee by himself. “So have you been working at boy schools only?"

Lee scratched the back of his head for a moment and stayed quiet until they both had taken place by the same table. “I've only been at a girl's school actually because there was no other place for me to work. It went well for a while but..” Lee chuckled in a bit of an awkward way and avoided eye contact for a moment. “Well you know how girls at that age are.. Some say they found a fan club dedicated to me. It started to get a little weird for me to stay there and luckily this school needed a teacher for one of the subjects I give. I'm very grateful for it..”

Richard frowned deeply. “A f-fan club?" Then he gave him an honest grin. “Some boys can be like that too you know.”

“Oh so there's an Armitage fan club over here?” An amused smile appeared on Lee’s face once he saw the other man’s grin. Then he took another sip of his coffee and had a look at his watch.

“Well, no, but you know some boys here are gay which is totally okay, but they have this site called Tumblr... I do know they have crushes on the interns.” The history teacher shrugged and looked away for a moment.

Lee looked slightly surprised when he heard the site Tumblr and his smile changed more into a grin. “Oh so you're _that_ kind of teacher.” He said teasingly and leaned onto one of his hands before he placed his elbow onto the table. “Very interesting..”

“W-what kind of teach.. No, no I-eh.. Have to start my.. Lesson I mean p-pr.. prepare it and all." He blushed heavily which only made it worse because he even felt it himself. “I'll see you around." Mr. Armitage quickly stood up, apparently too quick since he splashed the coffee over his lap. "Fuck, I mean.. Shit I mean..." He sighed and palmed his face shortly as he shook his head.

Lee grinned only more and followed him with his eyes when the man rose from his chair. His eyes widened when he saw him spill his coffee. “Oh god.. Eh, just wait.” Lee got up and walked to the other side of the teacher's lounge to grab some tissues and a towel. He walked back to him and first made his move to clean it up by himself but when he realised how awkward that would be he stopped moving for a moment and after a few moments of silence he handed him both the towel and the tissues.

Rich looked at him with shocked eyes, cleared his throat once and looked at the towel and tissues, blinking rapidly again before he took it over from you. He walked to the toilets with a new pair of trousers which were a bit tight around his butt and crotch but for now it’d have to do. After a few minutes he came out and sighed in a relieved way. “Thanks..”

“You're welcome..” Lee spoke softly as he looked down at the new pair of trousers Richard was wearing. “I see you're prepared for everything in here?”

“Say what?” Richard frowned again and looked at his trousers as well. “Oh, eh, yes, can't be careful enough.” He answered with a smile.

Lee chuckled and nodded before he finished his coffee and threw the cup in a dustbin. “Well I suppose I should bring some too in case throwing coffee around is a hobby of yours.”

“Funny yeah..” Richard looked back at the cultural teacher but then shook his head as he grinned the slightest.

Lee smiled until he had another look at his watch. His eyes widened as his body tensed. “Fuck I was supposed to be at Mr. Jackson's office a minute ago.. C-could you please tell me where his office is located?!”

“At the end of the hallway, mate. His door has golden letters: Very easy to spot.” He grinned as he answered and grabbed his stuff. See you soon." With that he walked off to his own classroom.

“Thanks and good luck.” He rushed to Peter's office and knocked onto the door, hoping the man wouldn’t have noticed he was only slightly too late.

“Come in please.” Peter’s voice was familiar. The man looked up when Lee came in and sat up more properly. “Ah.. Mr. Pace welcome, please sit down. Coffee?”

Lee came in and shook Peter's hand in the same firm way as always. “I just had some, so no thank you.” He answered and sat down before he readjusted the collar of his blouse a bit. “Last time you spoke to me about my first day.. Well, today I am supposed to give courses in the afternoon if I'm not mistaken.. I haven't received any timetable while I thought you said I would, is it prepared already or should I try to find it out myself?”

Peter smiled in a friendly way but leaned more forwards as he heard something he didn’t really expect. “You haven't received it yet? I thought my PA took care of that.” He rolled backwards with his chair to search for a copy and then turned back to look at the computer screen. “I can't find it right away but I do know you indeed have courses today and only in the afternoon. We always do that to enable the newcomers to get used to this school and have a look around.”

“Well if I know where my classroom is located, it won't be a problem. I can wait for the students to enter if that’s alright then..” Lee crossed his legs and folded his hands together. “I have brought some books which could support my way of teaching.. Would it be possible for me to store those in my classroom?”

Peter looked at how the man before him changed his position and nodded in an agreeing way. “Ah yes of course, more than possible even. We appreciate it when teachers show enthusiasm and bring in more! The regular classes of the afternoon start at two o clock, so that should be your first I suppose.” He said and smiled in a friendly way.

"Alright sir, could you please show me my classroom? Or is there more that needs to be discussed?" Lee made a short movement to rise from his chair but settled himself down again when Mr. Jackson had more to say.

“Yes: Do you have any children or other jobs next to this one? I have to know considering your schedule.” He gave the man a look as he moved closer to his computer and let his hands rest onto the keyboard.

“I have no other jobs, I'm all single and I live on my own.. So there's nothing which could possibly diminish the amount of hours I wish to work.” Lee followed him with his eyes and patiently waited for him to finish typing.

Peter moved himself back once he typed everything into the system. “Very good..” He got up as he offered him a smile again. “I'll show you your class room then, follow me.” He walked out with the expectations of his new employee to follow him.

Lee nodded and got up to follow him, which he did but in a slow way since he was distracted by all the new things he saw in these corridors. He almost bumped against Peter when the man suddenly stopped and opened a door for him. He clumsily moved back and looked into the classroom.

The classroom looked well-cleaned and, though it wasn't one of the biggest classrooms he'd ever seen, looked very nice. He walked in when Mr. Jackson gestured him to and looked around. The colours of it all were slightly old-fashioned but he liked it, surprisingly though when he turned his head to the board, he saw the contrast of the old colours and a so-called Smart board.

He never had used one of those before and he was grateful for the 2 black boards which were located on each side of the Smart board. “I didn't know you already were using boards like this.” Lee said in a surprised way. It would give him more opportunities to show documentaries in class by simply looking them up on the internet so once he'd get a hang of it, it definitely will be of great use.

“We found we worked better with technology like this and all, the kids pay better attention to it actually.. And it keeps them more interested." He shrugged once and had another look at him. " I hope you'll feel at home here Mr.  Pace"

Lee was slightly distracted for a moment but blinked a few times when he realised Mr. Jackson had spoken again and returned his gaze at him. "Oh I'm sure I will sir, thank you."

He sat down behind his desk when Peter left and studied the classroom once again. 'Some posters would do..' He thought to himself and got up to head back to his car and grab a huge box of books and surprisingly enough some posters as well. He used these to make his classroom look more like a proper cultural education room and to make himself feel more comfortable.


	2. Come on baby light my fire pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are starting to talk more about Mr. Armitage which worries some of the teachers. Apart from some difficulties Lee made a great first impression, but perhaps the impression Richard had given the children was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're pleased to post a second chapter already, this definitely Is one of the good parts of writing together, it makes it easier than doing it all by yourself.  
> If you guys have some interesting ideas, do tell us and we might put it in our story!

**Chapter 2**

Richard finally had a break after two pretty long lessons so he walked into the teachers’ lounge, untying his tie and sat back relaxed. The Tumblr children had been messing with his head by showing some pretty spicy Thorinduil art so some relaxation would be very welcome now.

A few of those children wanted to play a prank on their favourite history teacher so they followed him and waited for him to start reading his book as he always did.

Richard sighed deeply as he grabbed his book and looked around once before the man unbuttoned the first few buttons of his trousers, sighing relieved ad he stroked his belly once because damn these pants were tight. He moved his hand further down into his trousers to give his length some more space however his hand stayed where they were.

The teenagers became fully quiet when they saw what the man before them did. Some of them backed away from the door but two kept staring at him. They never would've expected a smart guy like Richard to just take the risk of doing this in public.

The teacher relaxed completely by his own hand as soft little gasps escaped his lips. He knew he was the only who had this small break and usually kids never really bothered the teachers unless it was really necessary, or so he always experienced.  "O-oh.. God... Yes..." He muttered. His gasps became worse as he even spread his legs more causing the book to slip out of his fingers and onto the floor with a, to him, loud slam,  causing him to climax “F-fuck.. Lee!"

The two boys at the door both had a blush on their face as they saw the man's face expressions change continuously and the movements beneath the table quicken. They widened their eyes when they heard a name: First they gave each other a look, then the others behind them as they started muttering theories to one another about who this Lee could be. The two at the front backed off a bit as well and together they ran back to the cafeteria.

 

~~~

 

After Lee had finished decorating his classroom he had a walk around the school and had a talk with Mr. Serkis, who was a teacher in Computer sciences, about the Smart board. Andy was kind enough to give him instructions about it but time flew by as they eventually ended up chatting for quite a while, until Lee heard the bell ring. “I've got to go, first lesson.. Thank you and see you soon!” He rushed back to his own class room and sat down behind his desk as the students walked in.

After the teacher sat down behind his desk the Tumblr children walked in as they blinked at this handsome newcomer. They quietly sat down but it didn’t take long before they softly started muttering to each other.

Mr. Pace wrote his full name down on one of the black boards and sat down as he checked the list of names. Weirdly enough the students never became quiet ever since he wrote down his name. “I dearly wish to start this lesson so would you mind to calm down for a moment?”

“Sorry Mr. Lee, eh.. Mr. Pace" They stared at him as some Tumblr boys discussed what they saw in the teachers’ lounge.

Lee sighed and squeezed in his nose bridge before he stood up. At least they had become a bit quieter but he heard they were talking about Richard which was distracting him. “Everybody open your books at page 35.. Your previous teacher had finished everything about the Renaissance further in the book while you don't know anything about what exactly everybody appreciated in that particular time. We're going to start at the basics of Greece and Italy and that will be the mythology which happens to be my favourite side of it. Any questions about it beforehand?”

The students looked at each other as one bold one raised his hand while biting his lip slightly. “Have you met our other teacher Mr. Armitage already?” The others stared at the kid who pursed his lips together.

Lee frowned at the question since it obviously had nothing to do with his subject but he just nodded. "Yes, he was the first teacher I met today. Now any other questions..?”

The teenager wanted to ask more but another one nudged him so he just shut up again. “That's it, sir.”

“Great, then we'll move on to the Greek mythology and specifically the creation of earth. Therefore you must know a quite few things so I will draw a family tree.” He turned his back to the class and started explaining all the relations between the children of the family: how Gaia and Eros got children, how Kronos ruined the world by eating his own children, the youngest son Zeus who saved everyone and became leader of the gods and how chaos became cosmos. In his enthusiasm he wanted to continue but the bell rang already. “Ah.. Time flies when you're having fun.. I hope you all understand this, if not you can always ask me questions when you see me, through mail or every other way possible. Have a nice day everyone.” He sat down again and sighed once relieved since it had gone quite well in his opinion.

The students hesitated at first to leave since they thought Mr. Pace’s lesson was quite interesting so they were a bit forced to go out as another teacher, Mr. McTavish,  knocked on his door.

 

“I heard you are the new guy.” Graham spoke as he walked in and looked around the place. “Some atmosphere you made here already, I'm Graham.”

Mr. Pace looked at Graham once he saw the children walk out. He smiled slightly and nodded once before he stood up to shake his hand. “Lee Pace, pleasure to meet you. I see I'm no secret anymore huh?” He said with a soft chuckle, then he looked around and nodded. "I always like to decorate here and there. It gives the students a clearer view at what they're doing and brings them in the mood for it I suppose.. But what subject do you give?”

“No, no you're not.” He slid his hands back into his pockets and nodded once with a smile while he looked around once again. “Math,  I'm the scary math teacher.”

“Oh really? Math never has been one of my best subjects to be honest. I did enjoy it though.” Lee started erasing the drawings on the black board as he continued. “Do you've got a break now as well?”

“Yes I do. Oh well sometimes like to scare those rowdy boys, you know, and that's how I got the name.” Graham said with a grin on his face as he stroked over the back of his head with one of his hands which he had taken out of his pockets again.

Lee looked surprised when he realised Mr. McTavish was serious. “They honestly call you the scary math teacher?” He let out a laugh and shook his head when he cleaned his hands with a tissue, then threw it in a dustbin and walked with Graham to the teachers' lounge. “Hopefully I won't be getting any names.. Mr. Awesome would be nice though.” He joked and took a cup of tea from the machine.

“Indeed it would.”  Graham grinned as he got himself a coffee and sat down next to Mr. Freeman who, as always, was mumbling about the students.

Lee sat down on the opposing side of the table where Graham sat down by. Mr. Serkis had been listening to Martin for a while and was pleased to have other people to talk to.

“So how did your first lesson go mate?” Andy leaned with one of his elbows on the table as he turned more towards Lee.

“Quite noisy at first but once I told them to keep it down and properly started the lesson they listened very well, luckily. I think they enjoyed it as much as I did.” Lee had a smile upon his face as he took a well-prepared meal out of his bag and grabbed a fork. He had prepared mouth-watering chicken-salad this morning and, because he had been too busy with Andy around 1am, he hadn't eaten it yet. He started eating it as he too leaned onto the table a bit.

Richard came in for a short break as he looked at the cultural teacher but then at the others. He greeted them but couldn’t help to look at Mr. Pace once again with a little nod, biting his lip when he noticed his book had remained on the floor “Ah.. Crap now I've got to start all over again.” He mumbled to himself and sat down.

“Should've known it was yours but sadly enough I hadn’t noticed it when I came in.” Lee spoke between the bites he took as he followed Richard with his eyes.

Andy looked surprised at the sudden comment of Mr. Pace since most of the time Richard wanted silence so he didn't talk a lot nor did the history teacher appreciate conversation starters.

Richard looked up at Lee too and at the others once as he nodded at your remark. “It's okay, shouldn't have dropped it" He shrugged and looked back at his book.

“Did something happen in your courses by the way? Everybody talked about you in mine.” He finished his food and closed the take-away-bowl before he put it in his bag.

“They talk about me in yours?” He blinked rapidly and stared at the man for a split second. “No, nothing happened in my courses... What did they say?”

“I don't know really.. They asked me if I had met you already.”

“I see..” Richard shrugged another time before he focused on his tea again.

Lee switched his gaze between the group and Richard, looking slightly confused. “Why don't you take your chair over here and join us? It's odd to leave someone on his own while we sit here, you know."

“I'm fine.” Mr. Armitage took a sip of his tea and gave him a short smile. “Thank you though.”

“No problem man.” He turned back to the others and stroked through his hair once to pull it more backwards. “So is there anything I need to know about according to you guys apart from that the children are terrible?” He gave Martin a look to emphasise the last part of his sentence.

“They all are wankers here, one even more than the other right Armitage?” He grinned and ducked away from a spoon Graham tossed at him.

 

“Lay off Freeman.” He said with a grin but his look became serious again when he looked back at Lee. “No there isn't actually, we're all very normal, oh I suppose you haven't met Ian yet, he's the best.”

“I suppose I haven't met most of the teachers around here.. What subject does he give? Perhaps I walked past his class?”

“He’s the English substitute.” Richard mumbled from the corner where he sat and sat back casually with his legs crossed.

“Richard come on can you be any more gay ?" Martin frowned but chuckled slightly then.

“Calling someone gay while you constantly talk about how those children give you a "hard" time, kind of weird isn't it?” Lee grinned slightly as he moved off his chair to the ground to tie his shoelaces since he noticed one of them had gone loose and he wanted to prevent any awkward falls on the first day of his new career.

Richard looked down at him and grinned as he saw what you did, biting his lip after he shook his head once.

“Oi” Martin huffed, shook his head and drank from is coffee

Lee got up and had a look at his watch. "Last lessons will start soon, I'm heading back to my classroom. It was a pleasure meeting you all.” He smiled shortly and walked back to his classroom but on his way a few students told him they had more questions so he stopped for them.


	3. Come on baby light my fire pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing certain events Richard asks Lee if he'd fancy a drink and they end up having an amazing conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot of talking so for those who want more action.. You can skip this if you want to, though it's important for those who appreciate details and a proper story. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Chapter 3**

The kids asked Lee some questions they heard before in history class with the knowledge of Mr. Pace not knowing the answers to those questions either.

"You know that it's more part of Rich.. Mr. Armitage's subject right? I think he'll be heading to his classroom very soon." Lee answered them and gave them a kind smile.

“Did you just call Mr. Armitage Rich?" One of the children shortly looked at the others as a bold one spoke up.

“Do you think Mr. Armitage is handsome?" The bold one grinned at the man as the others chuckled.

"I wanted to say Richard but you call him Mr. Armitage.. I had to change my sentence." Mr. Pace widened his eyes as he heard the next question. "I suppose he's a very.." He looked slightly confused at them. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just asking.. We caught him with his hands in his pants, calling out a name which sounded quite a lot like yours." Another child grinned while the others nodded. "Bye!" They ran off again without giving any chance to let Lee react to it properly.

Lee had his eyes widened and a slight blush covered his face. He'd never expect someone like Richard doing something like that so he just decided to not believe it. Students often made up stories like this, though this could be dangerous for Mr. Armitage's career. He walked into his classroom and sat down. He somehow couldn't stay focused when the students came in.

The children noticed Mr. Pace was a bit absent so they just continued their own class but also started to monkey around a little bit.

Mr. Pace had remained quiet for quite a few minutes but got up and continued his lesson by calming everybody down a bit and talking further about emperor Augustus, because this class had been busy with the story of Romulus and Remus and now they had to move on to the time of the emperors. He grabbed his bag, after the students had left, and locked his classroom. He was on his way outside when he luckily saw Richard locking his classroom as well. He quickened his walking pace to stop him from locking the door because they couldn't discuss matters like this in the corridors. "Mr. A-armitage.. I would like to have a word with you if you don't mind..?”

The history teacher hopped up when Lee suddenly stood behind him and he swallowed once as he studied the man’s face but gave him a friendly smile anyway. “Eh.. Of course. Want to discuss it in the teacher lounge?"

"Well.. I'd prefer a more private place if you wouldn't mind.." He nodded towards Richard's classroom.

Richard studied Lee’s eyes for a moment, panicking in his own mind as he clumsily opened the door. “Of course c-come in.."

"Thank you." Lee walked in and sat down on one of the tables. "It's about the students, I think some of them are trying to tease you or so.. They came up with this odd eh.. Story."

“Oh, really?" The history teacher blinked a few times as he leaned on his desk and frowned. "W-what did they say exactly?"

"Well.. They told me you were.. You know.." He stretched himself a bit and looked around to avoid eye contact. "You were masturbating in the teachers' lounge and just said some weird things as you did so..? I wanted to tell you this because it could affect your job."

Richard turned white and red at the same time because he knew he should play it right now if he wanted you to believe him more. “Let me guess the Tumblr kids yeah, don't eh.. Be bothered too much by them... Everyone knows them.. And of course.. I-I didn't do such a thing.. God that would be ehm, well" He swallowed a big lump hoping the cultural teacher would buy it.

"I was just worrying about it because you could lose your job, but if Mr. Jackson knows those boys like to exaggerate things and come up with such stories it's alright." He now looked back at him as he readjusted the collar of his blouse.

“Thank you, for telling, cause if we indeed didn't have Peter as our boss I would get in big trouble. You see the problem is.." he smoothly walked over towards you" Boys like that most of the time have a crush on their teacher, and since we don't give them what they want they start things like that. Peter knows, it happened to himself once. He warns us for it even.. Didn't he warn you then?

Lee followed Richard's movements with his eyes and nodded in agreement. He placed both of his hands behind himself on the surface of the table and leaned a bit onto them. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment as he spoke. "Not that I can recall, no.. I do understand it though and it even is quite logical for boys of their age."

Richard studied him for a moment and cleared his throat as he pushed his hands into his pockets and smiled at him. “Indeed. I'll talk to them and tell them not to bother you with it."

"Hmm I don't think they'll be quiet about it, they keep asking me questions about you, like if I think you're handsome and stuff.. They seemed to be quite obsessed with you." He chuckled and placed his hands between his legs on the table.

“Pff." Richard shook his head as he rubbed his face and nodded. “I know they are" He stretched himself once and looked at Mr. Pace. “Want a coffee.. Like a normal one?"

"A non-machine one? Sure, would love one." He jumped off the table in one swift movement. "What place were you thinking of?"

"Starbucks actually." He walked back to his desk and grabbed some books, papers before he put them in his bag.

"Sounds good to me, are you here by car?" Lee walked to the door and turned back towards him in the doorway.

“Seen that black BMW in the parking lot? That’s mine" Richard looked at you with a proud smile.

"Is that so? I already was wondering who's delivering papers as an extra job to afford a car like that." Lee chuckled slightly and walked out towards the exit with him. He walked over the parking lot with him.  "I live close enough to this school to walk so the empty spot you see over there is mine."

“Of course, of course I mean: waw!" Mr. Armitage grinned while pulling a shocked face “Oh my god it's so awesome, wanna trade it for my car?"

"The thing is, invisible cars are very easy..Because you don't have to wash them. I think I better keep mine." He smirked and walked over to Richard's car. "Seriously how the hell can you afford it?"

Richard grinned as he looked at the empty spot and back to his own car, unlocking it. "Just saved money back for it."

"So.. Summary of you.. You're one of _those_ teachers, a delivery boy and someone who never spent money only to get this at your parking spot? You know my mommy actually always told me not to get in strangers' cars even if they look cool."

"I still don't get what you mean with one of _those_ teachers actually, perhaps, and no that's not true.. Anymore" Richard grinned at him and shook his head “Mother also said don’t piss next to the toilet when you're drunk but hey."

"Let's say it's a more interesting teacher than most are." He laughed and got into the car, stroking over the seat for a moment since it looked and also felt very smooth. "I could get used to this.. Perhaps I should've traded it for the invisible one."

"And that is?" He looked at him and grinned after he looked at the seat and smirked slightly. "Too late mate."

"Oh just forget it and drive us to that 5 star Starbucks you're talking about." He acted very fakely but couldn't help to grin after he finished his sentence.

“Fine, fine." He started the car as he drove towards the Starbucks. “What flavour do you want?"

"I think I'll go for the caramel ice coffee.. I love that one. What's your favourite drink from the Starbucks?"

“White late macchiato or whatever." Richard got out as he waited for Lee to get out so he could lock it without locking his passenger in there.

Lee got out as well and closed the door behind himself. "I love the macchiatos they make in here as well yeah." He walked in and ordered the drinks with 2 caramel brownies, for which he insisted on paying. He sat down with Richard at one table.

"So tell me, how come you acted all distant in the teachers' lounge while you're being so kind outside it? If I may ask then." Lee stirred his coffee and drank from it through the straw in what seemed to be a slightly playful way but it was something he always did, even as a child.

Richard studied him while poking the brownie a few times it with his fork. A little smile played on his face but he looked up at him and caught himself staring at the straw before he cleared his throat “I like rest at my head in the breaks."

"Ah I see, I'll leave you alone next time then. I used to do the same but I think I quite like the colleagues around here. At my previous school they were quite.. Different."

“It's okay." Richard looked at him again, still with that small smile, and took a sip; he cocked his head though when Lee started talking about his previous school. "Different how"

"The atmosphere was all different.. They knew I was the "favourite" teacher and they hated it. I haven't noticed any rivalry around here. Everybody seems like good mates to me."

“Jealous pricks huh." Richard looked down at his coffee but nodded and shrugged once."They can be a bunch of twats though."

Lee stroked through his hair and chuckled, nodding a few times. "Oh yes I noticed that with Andy!" He shook his head and took a few bites from his brownie and moaned slightly because of the taste. "Good lord I haven't had this in ages.. Is it a new recipe?"

"Andy really? What did he do." Richard looked curiously at him and he sipped from his drink yet your moan went straight to his groin.. “I-eh.. Don't know I guess so, don't come here daily even if it seems like that."

"Oh he pretended to leave for the toilets but instead he locked me up in his class room and used a remote-control to turn on a Smart board and play that awful 10 hour version of a song.. Oh I forgot the name.. It was very happy. He just forced me to listen to that for 5 full minutes! You should've been there, it was hell." He drank through the straw again until his cheeks were hollow. He squeezed his eyes because it was quite cold and almost gave him a brain freeze. He stopped and took a deep breath. "Oh me neither, though I used to come here quite often when I was at my university and all. I was a true addict really."

"Andy,  Andy Serkis did that to you?" He blinked as he bursted out in laughter and shook his head “A twat indeed." Richard looked at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow as he shook his head again and sniggered “I guess it’s pretty addictive yeah, so what more do you do?"

"What I do? Hmm.. Well I read and write a lot, watch documentaries and films.. I love having long walks and enjoy nature you know. I don't really have that many friends so basically that's what I do on a daily base. But, what about you? I do know you like reading and taking new guys out for coffee though." He grinned and ate some more of his brownie.

Richard chuckled once as he gave you a flash of his charming smile he didn't even notice he was doing it himself as he shrugged" I like jogging, keeping my body fit, hiking and chocolate ice cream,  I want to climb a few mountains actually and like skiing, water I don't like so much." He stroked over the side of his face before he ate some of his brownie, blinking after he tasted it."Oh waw, this really is good!"

He was distracted for a moment by the smile you gave him since it really made him think, but he continued the conversation after a short moment of silence. "Keeping your body fit with ice scream and jogging sounds lovely to me, we could run together sometime?" He looked at how the man before him ate it and grinned, nodding in agreement. "Told you so, these already were amazing a few years ago, that's why I insisted on ordering them."

Richard grew a tad more interested once Lee mentioned the running together. “Really? I-I mean sure, I used to run with Graham but he grew lazy and the others aren't that much interested. They only go to the gym, well some of them" He noticed he was rambling again so he shut his mouth and took a bite again. “great idea indeed."

"I prefer to see the world while working out, instead of constantly running into the direction of a wall." He smiled and finished his brownie with another moan. "We're sooo going to run and eat five of these brownies afterwards."

“God, my thoughts exactly." Richard grinned at him and licked his lips unconsciously when the man drew another moan.  'He's moaning because of a bloody brownie, what's the matter with him.. Or me'. He obviously thought to himself yet snapped back to reality when he heard Lee’s words. “Five waw that's a lot, fair enough you have yourself a deal."

"Great, when do you usually run? Like daily?"

"I try too, mostly three days a week at the moment and the weekend I just like to know let myself go.”

"Let yourself go in what kind of way?" Mr. Pace grinned teasingly and took another sip from his drink.

Richard narrowed his eyes a bit and grinned yet a more playful grin appeared on his face for a moment before he shrugged casually “Every way."

"How old are you really? I feel pretty boring when I hear your hobbies. You're making me feel like an old man already." He chuckled and leaned with both of his elbows onto the table.

Mr. Armitage blinked a few times as he chuckled and took a sip from his coffee again which was starting to turn colder by now causing him to give the bucket an accusing look for a moment. “42..and a half."

"42?! My my, I really suck at guessing ages, I thought you were 37 or so.. Well you should be proud of your hobbies then, most around that age start giving up physical hobbies."

“Why, is that too old for your liking newbie?" He tossed the napkin into the man’s direction and chuckled softly. “I like to keep my body in tact you need it in your life the most but thank you for the compliment.”

"Mr Newbie to you old man." He laughed and shook his head. "No not too old at all, but how long have you worked at this school actually?" He took the napkin and moved it over the corners of his mouth before rubbing it between his hands.

Richard grinned at him and leaned once again unconsciously on the palm of his hand with a slight bit of a dreamy look on his face. “Hmm.. Not that long yet actually,  I think seven years. I was an architect before this and well I decided I wanted to switch jobs entirely,  you?"

"From architecture to history? That's very interesting.. I've been on that previous school for 5 years, the last 2 years really were undo-able.. But I had a contract so I couldn't do anything about it. Before that I had done quite a few studies.. Because well I simply love doing that. I even studied in Italy for two years and after all that I've been a psychologist for a while but it was nothing for me so I started studying to become a teacher and well that's about it I suppose?"

"A psychologist really?" Richard sipped the last bit of his coffee and looked at the bucket once and faced. “Guess some people are destined to have an entirely different job.”

"I never really knew what to do, so I simply tried psychology. It's not like it was a true passion or so, but I am interesting in the behaviour of humans.. Being around a group of students is more interesting than talking to one who doesn't even want to talk."

"Indeed, I think your skills might come I’m handy here with some of the students since not all of them are really secure at all times and things like that" he shrugged

"Yep, or perhaps I could help Mr. Freeman with his frustrations." He chuckled and looked around for a dustbin. "Shall we take our leave, or would you like to have another drink?"

“I'm afraid martin is beyond repairing" He faced him and also looked around for a moment. " we could have a drink somewhere else?"

Lee: "Those children have fucked him up I suppose. But perhaps a partner would do him well, at least, if he's single then." He had a look at his watch and nodded before he got up and grabbed the cups and plates. He threw away what was necessary and handed over the rest to one of the waiters. "What place are you thinking of?"

Mr. Armitage frowned when he stared at you and blinked several times, we're you into Martin? “Eh.. A partner I think he's still single yes.." He bit his lip as he stood up. “Well...are you hungry?"

"Yeah it's almost dinner time already so.. We could have dinner somewhere." He pulled up his trousers a bit since he felt they were sliding off his hips. He knew he should wear belts but he simply hated them.

His eyes dropped to the other teacher’s pants once as he swallowed and turned his gaze back at the man’s face and responded with a nod. "I-I can cook something and I've still got a bottle of fine wine so.."

"I'm getting the nice treatment huh? That's fine by me." He first frowned slightly as he noticed the stammering, but then smiled at him when he answered. He walked out of the Starbucks to Richard’s car and waited for him to open it as he leaned a bit against the handle of the car door.

"Apparently.." He shrugged once before he walked to his car and unlocked it from a distance. "Didn’t really get the chance to stack up some papers so there might be a pile on the kitchen table.”

"I know how teachers live, that's the reason why I didn't ask you to come over to my place." He grinned and got in the car and fastened his seatbelt. "Well is there someone at home who makes sure it doesn't become too much of a mess?"

"No one but my parrot" He gave him a short look but looked away when he started the car and drove off.


	4. Come on baby light my fire pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Pace and Mr. Armitage, after they had a nice drink at Starbucks, head to Richard's place. Lee enjoys the wine slightly too much and talks about meatballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't wait to post the next chapter.. Haha. As always I hope you'll enjoy it <3

**Chapter 4**

"A parrot, how sexy." Lee chuckled and leaned against the side of the window for a moment, looking around. "Quite a distance you drive, couldn't you have gone to another school which was closer to your neighbourhood?"

Richard looked at him once and shook his head with a grin before facing the road again. “They pay me enough money for the distance the heavier the car the more." He eventually drove into an ordinary looking neighbourhood and parked the car in the garage. “Well here it is."

Lee basically jumped out of the car when Richard stopped it. "Definitely Mr. Jackson's favourite." He laughed and opened a door to look in the corridors, impatient like a child who just had arrived at a theme park. He looked back at Richard when he walked closer. He took a step back again to enable him to walk further and guide him in.

"Are you always this eager?" He looked at him with a smirk as he walked in further, heading towards the parrot right away. He gave it its food, water and a snack.

"Only when I'm interested. I'm very curious." He smiled as he followed him and looked around. "Waw everything looks all neat in here and you worry about a few papers on the kitchen table?"

Mr. Armitage smiled as the parrot flew up to his shoulder while it stared at the visitor and nibbled on a peanut. “Say hello to Lee , cracker." He looked at the bird as he grabbed two glasses of wine.

“Rhah bullocks rhah!"

"You sure teach him the good things in life. You know that whatever your parrot says is a reflection of you which means you say that a lot or you watch series in which.. Bullocks are used a lot." Lee laughed and sat by the kitchen table after he took the glass of wine from him.

"He must have picked it up from a soccer match" He looked at the parrot which cocked his head and whistled the sexy tune at Lee. "Cracker!"

"I like him already!" Lee laughed again and smelled from his wine, then moved the glass between his fingers before he took a sip. "Oh this is fine wine indeed!"

"He really can be rude though." Richard looked at Lee once and smirked. “Good. What do you want to eat?" He looked at him and smiled, turning his head back to cracker who walked towards you.

“Rhah, toyboy rhah."

Richard’s eyes widened as he looked at the parrot. "Rhah suck it rah." The parrot flew onto Lee’s shoulder now. “Cracker!" He walked up to the parrot but was too late because: "I want to drive my dick" Whistle "up in your boy cunt rhah!" The parrot moved around a bit over Lee’s shoulder.

"Hmm what I'd like to ea-.." Mr. Pace looked surprised at the parrot when it came closer and laughed until Cracker landed onto his shoulder and said him those quite.. Special words which caused him to blush heavily as he gave you a look. "I can h-hear that yes.. Do I really look like a toyboy to you Cracker?" He chuckled and let the bird step onto his finger.

Richard rubbed his brows for a moment in a quite embarrassed way as he took a deep breath and sighed deeply. “I'm sorry for, him, that you heard those words. I'll bring him to his garden." He walked up to cracker who walked over Lee’s arm. “Rhah naughty boy rhah."

"It's no problem, we all know how animals are.." He stretched his arm out to him so he could take it off. He took a big sip from his wine but placed his glass down when Cracker moved back to his neck again.

“Cracker come on work a bit with me mate." Richard grabbed the parrot who only yelled more weird things. “Very well, what gets your appetite up." He returned his gaze at Lee after disposing cracker.

"Hmm.. Do you've got some macaroni or spaghetti? I'm not very picky so you can just choose yourself."

“I do, actually wait I'll make you my specialty! " Richard grabbed spaghetti, basillicum, tomato sauce, garlic, tuna, onions and some spices.

"Specialty? So you're a chef as well?" He got up after he finished his glass, then he walked closer to him as he was preparing it. He leaned over the kitchen table and looked at him. "Can I help you?"

“Maybe" He grinned over his shoulder at him yet hopped up when he realised Lee was quite closer. He faced him in a slightly startled way. “Yes actually you can taste the mixed sauce it's almost finished I believe, careful might be hot."

 Mr. Pace pulled up the sleeves of his blouse and stirred the sauce for a moment before he carefully tasted it. He thought about it and stayed quiet for a moment. "It tastes amazing, but perhaps a bit more garlic would improve it."

“More garlic yeah?" He gave him the garlic, sniggering a bit, if only others could see this. “Go ahead, I'll let the spaghetti cook, let me get into something more comfy." He rushed upstairs, put on some jogging pants and some aftershave before he came down again.

Lee had cut and squeezed the garlic and added it to the sauce before Richard came in again. He was rolling the meatballs at the moment and washed his hands when he was finished.

Richard looked up at you and the food as he smiled and folded his arms over each other before he leaned against the doorpost

After a while he looked back at the doorway when he noticed Richard already had returned. "I made the balls slightly smaller than usual, I could make them bigger if you like them big?" He dried his hands and pulled up his sleeves once since they slowly sank down again.

“B-big balls?" Richard blinked rapidly and bit his lip hard as he stared at the ground. He walked up to him and looked at the meatballs. "No they eh.. Are... Fine"

"Great, I don't really understand why big ones are used so often. It has a lot more taste when you make them smaller, plus it becomes more part of the spaghetti instead of one big ball you have to shove down your throat, don't you agree?" He had another look around as he leaned against one of the closets. "Anything else I can do?”

Richard gave him a bit of confused look once about this whole balls reference. Was he making fun of him or was he trying to point something out, or did he just really meant the meat balls. “Eh.. I suppose so?" He blinked a few times before he restrained himself. “Not really, like another wine?"

"Would love another glass, and could you show me the bottle when you're finished? I'll fry the balls." He smiled and turned his back to him again. He placed the meatballs in a pan and made sure they were all ready to join the spaghetti and the sauce.

“Of course" Richard took a sip of his own wine in between, yet nearly choked cause of the man’s balls comment again so he just handed him another glass of wine, hoping it would shut him up about balls, though it might make it only worse..

"Thanks, shall I combine it all or do you prefer to finish it off?" He turned back towards him and took a big sip from it.

Richard pursed his lips together even though his eyes sparkled with amusement as he shook his head. “Just.. Combine it."

Lee nodded and put down the glass before he turned around and carefully combined everything. He stirred everything very well and walked back to where he had put his glass. "Taste it, it needs to be checked by the chef before it gets served huh?" He smiled and finished his glass of wine quite quickly.

“Alright" Richard put his glass down to taste it and raised his thumb. “Perfect" He put the pan on the table before he served some more wine and set down the plates. “Enjoy."

Lee lifted his glass slightly, having a bit of a weird smile on his face. "To.. Getting into a stranger's car." He chuckled and licked his lips before he started eating. He looked down at his plate while eating apart from the moments he slurped up the spaghetti in a long way. He never liked to turn his fork around and then to push into his mouth. He loved the slurping because to him it gave more taste.

Richard studied him and wiggled his legs shortly as he shifted in his chair when he saw the man’s facial expressions. He took a big gulp from the wine and ate as well, chuckling because of his slurping.

"Seriously you have to show me the bottle." Mr. Pace bent over a bit, since it was on the other side of the table, and grabbed it, then he started reading it and frowned. “You can't be kidding me, I already thought I recognised this one.. It's fucking expensive! I once had it at a wedding.. Hmm you always drink wines like this? Because I definitely am coming over more often if you do." He grinned and continued eating in the same way as he did before.

“Well" he shrugged as he looked at the wine as well and ate further while he faced him again “It's just from the local market actually."

"No no it can't be, it must be like.. Very expensive, really they told me, I asked because I liked it a lot." He finished another glass and got up when he finished his plate as well. "I'm very sorry to interrupt dinner but could you tell me where the bathroom is? I'm afraid I otherwise will pee my pants."

Richard looked surprised up at him but chuckled slightly as he shrugged and moved more backwards in his chair. “Sure sure, it's the door on the right in the hall."

"Thanks." He rushed into the bathroom and quickly released his bladder, letting a sigh escape his lips as he did so. It didn't take him long to wash his hands and get back. He sat down again and leaned back.

"Is it always this tidy? Because then you shouldn't come to my place really."

“Yeah it is actually.. Got a maid I really don't have the time to clean it all. "He stared at him for a moment and showed him a new bottle of wine. “Wanna watch something?"

"A maid even." Lee grinned and looked at the new bottle for a moment. "Hmm.. I don't know if I should be doing that.. I have to walk home soon without ending up lying on the sidewalk the next morning.." He chuckled a bit and placed the plates they used on top of each other in a slightly clumsy way which wasn't that surprising since he already had had quite a bit of wine.

"Yeah" Richard grinned slightly but then came up with a better idea. “I could drive you home you know, wine doesn't affect me so much." He took the plates over from him and brought them to the kitchen. “You just sit."

"Sure sure.. That'd be very kind of you." He got up and walked towards the wrong side of your home and ended up in your bedroom. He frowned and walked back to the other side where your living room was. He sat down on the couch and stretched himself a bit.

Richard frowned as he saw where Lee walked to at first and blinked "What the..." He mumbled it to himself as he put the plates in the dish and walked up to him. “So how was that journey?"

"I feel like a homeless compared to the size of the house you live in.. Everything you own is so big and beautiful. Even your bedroom, it has a tv!"

"My mother just raised me to be careful with money but it’s okay to spoil yourself a bit now and then I suppose.”

"Definitely, what are we gonna watch? Anything you fancy?"

“Pff, not really actually I don't watch tv. Spend most of my spare time playing card games on my pc and listening to music..” Richard tried to think of any film or series he did know but he couldn’t think of anything at all.

"An old man after all." Lee grinned and grabbed the remote-control but he couldn't even turn on the tv by himself.

Richard raised an eyebrow at him before he shook his head and grabbed the remote. He simply turned it on and turned his head back to Lee. “Right and you are how old?"

"48 and a bit why?" He grinned and tried to grab it again. "Give me give me give me! I can handle this really."

"48 my ass." He looked at him but grinned at him as he raised the remote more up in the air. “Try and reach it"

He looked up as the smile on his face widened. "Prick." Mr. Pace got on his knees and placed one of his knees onto Richard’s leg and the other one on the side of the couch as he kept trying to grab it."

“You fucker." Richard pushed Lee’s knee off his leg and poked out his tongue with a chuckle as he stretched himself out to reach higher.

"You know nothing about the series that are on, which gives me the right to rule over the remote-control!" He laughed and suddenly let himself fall down behind Richard’s back so he almost was lying down on the couch. He gasped a bit and poked the man’s back as he unbuttoned his vest and took it off. He covered Richard’s head with it and smiled again. "Fine you decide."

Richard tried to look over his shoulder at him and grinned as he bit his lip “I can't see anything guess I'll just have to sit back and relax." he smirked as he actually did so.

"O-oii twat!" He crawled up a bit until he sat up straight after a bit of wrestling. He chuckled once again and took the vest off Richard’s head.

Mr. Armitage smirked more as he ruffled his hair in the way he styled it. “You're the twat here." He chuckled and looked back at the screen again.

"Are we really going to watch this? Come on, I believe there was a nice film on today.. I read about it in the papers, t-try channel 16."

Richard zapped until he was at channel sixteen before he returned his gaze at him. “This?"

"Yes that's it, real king's speech or so. It's really good.. Have you seen it before?"

“No I haven't actually.." Richard sat more back as he thought more about it. He did recognise the speech George IV was giving..

Lee: "I've seen it once, a while ago." He looked at the screen and sat back as well, spreading his legs a bit to sit in a more relaxed position. "Oh wait you brought more wine right? What kind of wine is it?"

Richard looked back at him again and bit his lip as his eyes drifted off to the man’s crotch for a second, but cleared his throat and answered. "Just some regular wine"

Lee remained quiet for a moment but took a deep breath before he sat up straight again because he couldn't hold back his curiosity. "Could you show me the bottle?"

He startled a bit when Lee made a noise but he grabbed the bottle and handed it over to him with a grin playing on his lips.

"Thank you mister Armitage." He grinned and studied it but right now his mind wasn't as sharp as it usually was. "Pass me the glasses pleeaaase?"

Rich chuckled because he noticed Lee hadn’t even read the name of it. He gave him the glasses and bit his lip a bit. “Don't break them you twat.”

"Me? Breaking something? Come on I'm a real gentleman!" He laughed and filled both of them completely before he gave one of them to Richard. He put down the bottle and took his own glass, of which he drank half at once. "If you just drink a lot at once you really can taste how fruity it is, lovely!"

 


	5. Come on baby light my fire 5.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee had ended up at Richard's place and had drunk a bit too much. Richard only enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took us a while to write this chapter, not because we hadn't written it but mainly because I had a busy week with lots of presentations and other projects. Hopefully the next one will be on quicker.

**Chapter 5**

“Are you now.." Richard grinned at him again and drank quite a bit from his own, chuckling in a stupid way at his words.

"Damn I've had too much haven't I.." Lee chuckled to himself and finished his glass. "This was the last one, I'm sure I can do that." He lay back again and looked back at the screen.

“Right I bet for ten bucks you'll drink one again in five minutes." Richard grinned as he smoothly laid his arm behind him on the couch.

"I'm not _that_ stupid: deal." Lee grinned and looked at Richard's hand as it was placed behind him. He didn't really care about it and just leaned with the back of his head onto the man’s arm.

Rich-"We'll see" Richard sipped from his wine,  casually pulling his trousers a bit more up and wiggled teasing with his leg in a way that his bulge clearly was visible.

Lee looked up at him when he drank the wine and licked his lips. "L-let's start the bet again after only one more..? I mean it's great wine.. It won't count if I don't drink from my own glass...?" He grinned and moved closer to him to grab his glass.

Richard looked at him shortly as he let his other leg rest side wards on the couch and studied Mr. Pace’s posture for a second before grinning and drank his glass in one time. G-gah! That last bit is sour.."

"Prick! Fine I'll get another glass!" He laughed and moved away to grab his glass. He took the bottle with shaky hands and tried to open it. "Fuck.. Is there a child safety lock on this thing?"

“Yes, in fact there is" Richard grabbed the bottle and opened it with ease. "Why? Calling yourself a kid?"

"No I'm calling myself a person who can't open a child safety lock, that's way different.” He grabbed the bottle again and suddenly smirked. He put the glass away and drank from the bottle. "You're g-going to lose after all because eh.. I'm not having another glass.." He slightly leaned against him and closed his eyes for a moment. "Hmm, You're warm.."

Richard widened his eyes when the other man drank from the bottle just like that. “Oi you cunt!" He reached for the bottle and looked at him with the bite of the lip. “Give me the bottle Mr. Pace or else. ."

"Or else what..?" He grinned but looked up at him with puppy eyes.

“I'll kiss you." Richard stared down at him as he gave him that charming smile again, yet this time he gave him the full charming experience.

"Better finish that entire bottle then huh? Because most would pay a man with a face and a body like that to kiss him. All I have to do is not giving you this lovely.. Lovely lovely bottle of wine." He took another sip of it and then giggled slightly. "My belly ti-tickles."

Richard studied Lee’s eyes for a moment as he narrowed them for a second but snorted amused when he reached his hand up to the bottle "You're not even noticing I'm holding it right now do you?"

"M-my belly?!" He laughed but looked surprised at the bottle. "W-witchcraft.. That explains why you live in such a fancy place!"

“No you twat, the bottle" Richard chuckled as he snatched it away from him and widened his eyes at the comment. “Oh my god now you know my secret."

"Perhaps a job as a teacher is wrong.. I should've become a detective." Lee tried to reach for the bottle again. This time he was almost completely bent over Richard and again he tried to move his knee onto Richard's leg, in a rather clumsy way, to enable himself to come closer.

“Oh yeah imagine that, you being all Bond-like." He chuckled yet frowned deeply at him with a huff “What are you even trying to accomplish." Richard blinked rapidly as he drank from the bottle. “Oi, watch out for my balls yeah?"

"Didn't know y-youhoo.. Had them?" He kept reaching out to the bottle but Richard's movements were too quick for him. He let himself fall on top of Mr. Armitage's leg and sighed slightly. "I should sport more.. I feel so warm seriously.." He chuckled and looked up at how Richard drank from the wine.

Richard grinned at him until the realisation of the man’s comment hit him. He looked down at him with a slight smirk playing on his lips.  “Oi want me to prove it yeah?" He got up from the couch, his boldness –and perhaps it was a bit of the alcohol as well– taking over as he dropped his pants to the ground. “Here you see: the right one, left one, the sack, the shaft. Need more biology lessons?"

"Waw you're the best biology teacher ever.." A blush had covered his face but it was unsure whether this was from the sight before him or the alcohol. "You look like a guy I once saw in one of those.. What do you call them.. Gay sex movies or whatever.." He giggled and crossed his legs as he remained on the couch.

Richard pulled his trousers back on yet he turned a bit white at the guy’s remark but also grew curious as he folded his arms. “Wait, wait,  you watch _gay_ porn?"

"W-what? No.. It.. Eh I clicked on it by accident.." Lee looked away at first but then sighed and giggled again. "Well fuck it really.. Yes I occasionally watch gay porn but don't think I've ever messed around with a man before, men are way harder to find." He looked away and sat more up again, stroking through his hair for a moment. The dreamy smile hadn’t disappeared from his face.

Richard cocked his head curiously. Did he just correctly understand what Lee said?  “Perhaps you’re not looking well enough." He moved closer to him so he stood with one leg between Lee’s. "Mr. Pace are you telling me you're bi curious?"

He stared up at the man who had closed in on him. He usually never would've even dared to come up with the subject of gay porn but now he had told him quite a secret without even realising it. "S-suppose so.. But don't tell anyone please? I don't eh.. Know how others would react.."

“You're teaching at a boy's school where half or even more of the students is gay or at least gay-ish and you are worrying how they'll react?" He looked down at him, smiling at the changing looks Lee had on his face. "Ever tried kissing a guy?" He only moved closer to him, his blue eyes pierced into Lee’s.

"Not r-really, no.." The tickling in his belly only got worse with every inch the man closed in on him. He kept staring at him, those blue eyes made his heart beat faster.

“You missed out on something then." Richard looked at Lee’s lips once and back at the man’s eyes before his own lips carefully brushed Lee’s. He deepened the kiss quite quickly and pushed him more onto the couch.

Lee felt an unfamiliar jolt flow through his body when he felt those soft lips against his; something he never felt before. He closed his eyes and gently but also clumsily let his lips answer to the slow movements Richard's made.

“Just relax." He deepened his voice since he, after all that experience, had learned to so he hoped it would help him as well. He just kissed him again and parted the man’s lips with his tongue, sliding it into his mouth as his hands roamed over the body beneath him.

The heat of his body only became worse when he felt those hands almost everywhere on his body. He easily parted his lips and wrapped one of his arms around the man's neck. He answered the deepening kiss by letting his tongue play around with Richard's. His breath became heavier: he wanted more.

Richard obviously noticed Lee’s body responding to his touch which had his respond to Lee’s. He quickly took off his shirt while still kissing him inbetween. He also unbuttoned his pants, biting Lee’s lower lip once. His hand slipped in and wrapped around Lee’s length, and teasingly started stroking it.

Lee stared up at him as his lips only parted. He let a soft moan escape his lips when he felt a warm hand touch his manhood. He looked into those beautiful eyes. He unbuttoned his blouse as quick as he could and stroked over the man's beautifully shaped back.

Richard caressed Lee’s cheek as he kissed him in a more intense way and smirked pleased with himself once he heard the lovely moan. He pulled the man’s trousers down and lowered his kisses once Lee had unbuttoned his blouse.

Lee slightly arched his back to the touches. He felt his blood pumping through his veins as his body only became more exposed by the second. He clumsily opened Richard's trousers and quite wildly he stroked over his crotch.

Richard drew some sharp gasps as he felt the man’s hand on his crotch and kissed his upper body fiercely, sometimes looking around for some of his silk oil.

Lee impatiently pulled down Richard's sweatpants and boxer and looked up at him again when he realised Mr. Armitage was looking for something. He couldn't help to touch him more, but now he mostly stroked over the man's muscled chest and shoulders.

Richard faced him when he pulled his sweatpants and boxers down. He gasped in a relieved way when his length was released and stood proud. It made him feel quite frustrated since it was throbbing already. “Where did I leave the bloody oil" He muttered, moved his hand under the couch and grinned as he found a bottle in an unopened package. “Do you want me to use a condom? It's not like you'll get pregnant and I don't have any diseases so.."

He followed Richard's movements with his eyes and just shook his head. "D-do whatever you want.." He muttered in a bit of a breathless way. He was distracted by the size of Richard's manhood and tried to touch it.

Richard looked down at his length once as a cocky smirk appeared in his lips. He handed him the bottle oil once he poured some over his own fingers. “Go ahead prepare it."

"P-prepare.. Eh.." The blush on his face had become the worst now. He spread his legs some more and rubbed his coated-with-oil fingers over his crack, then his entrance. He only had seen this in those films but he thought he could manage doing it by himself. He let out a soft gasp as he tried to enter himself with one of his fingers but it felt rather weird because it even hurt a bit. He frowned as he let out a pained moan.

Richard licked his lips when he saw him trying to prepare himself. He took a hold of Lee’s length again in order to get him more aroused. He slid his oiled thumb teasingly over the top. “What is it that you want; tell me."

Lee’s muscles relaxed some more when he felt the strong hand on his length again. He pushed his finger all the way inside himself and drew a quick breath. He poured more oil over his own hand and stared up at him, eyes filled with pleasure though he bit his lower lip when Richard teased him a bit. "I.. Eh.." He shortly looked down at Richard's length again. He wanted him inside him. "I don't k-know.." He slightly looked away in shyness or embarrassment.

“You want this?" He looked down at his own length, coating it with the oil as he gasped softly and gave him a lustful look while he pushed the tip against his entrance.

Lee quickly pulled his fingers out of himself and nodded once after he looked back at him. "I do.." He moved his hips slightly, attempting to let Richard's length slide in already.

“Very well" He carefully slid into Lee’s tight entrance which caused him to gasp in a slightly heavier way and shiver violently.

Lee arched his back and clenched his fists. It hurt quite a bit but he knew he had to relax so he tried to. He took a deep breath and squeezed into one of Richard's arms. "F-fuck.."

Richard looked down at him and bit his lip once again, sliding in deeper. He tried to get him accustomed to his size.

It took a moment before Lee fully had gotten used to this feeling. He pulled Richard closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. He bit his lower lip and clumsily tried to move his hips.

Richard leaned more down so Lee could hold him in a proper way and carefully started to move in and out of him.

Lee felt himself enjoying it more by ever single thrust that followed. Gasps escaped his lips as the movements of his hips became more reckless. Slowly more moans started escaping his lips as well, until he suddenly felt a huge wave of pleasure shoot through his body, causing him to scream only shortly.

Richard shivered as he heard the man’s moans and slid his hands over his body, yet when Lee screamed he gasped harshly and came already.

Lee hadn't come yet so he desperately kept moving, having one of his legs wrapped around Richard's waist. It didn't take him long before he came as well: his body tensed completely as his entrance clenched around Richard's length. He moaned in a horny way and completely relaxed afterwards, still breathing a bit quicker though.

Richard still hovered above him as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly slid out of him again, which caused him to fall off the couch. “Ah bullocks"

Lee held his eyes closed but could hear him falling off, which made him giggle terribly between his breaths. "Serves y-you right." He grinned and slowly opened his eyes to look down at him. "Feeding the newcomer drunk to have sex.. How terrible." He started to giggle more now as if he couldn't stop. He tried to get up but he instantly sank through his legs and fell forwards as he did so. "F-fucking balance.." By now he was laughing but eventually he grew a bit tired and sighed once in a relieved way.

“Oi you prick, you drank yourself" Richard pulled his boxers back on with a chuckle as he stretched himself. “At least it’s done by me.”

Lee sat up, opened his eyes again and looked at him for a moment, then he looked around to see where he'd left his own boxer. He felt very sleepy but he tried hard to keep his eyes open. He got on his hands and knees. "Could you p-pass me my boxer?”

Richard followed his movements with his eyes and rubbed his face for a moment. “You can sleep here if you want." He threw him his boxers and looked back at the couch.

Lee nodded for he thought it was the best option right now. "That'd be nice yes.." He, surprisingly enough, caught the boxers and put them on. He crawled onto the couch again and tried to close a few of the buttons of the blouse he still was wearing, but it was as if his hands simply refused to work.

“Let me get you something to sleep in. You're about my size do that should fit." He rushed back upstairs again but he was called by someone. While calling he grabbed some clothes and came back.  “Not tonight anymore something came in between.. Tomorrow's fine, sure.. Bye." He sighed once before he gave him the clothes.

Lee already had taken off his blouse when Richard arrived. He took the clothes and put them on slowly, since he couldn't do it any quicker. He looked down at the shirt and the sweatpants he now was wearing. "My size indeed.." He carefully got up and leaned onto the edge of the couch to not fall again. "Suppose we missed quite a bit of the film.." He smiled at him.

“Suppose we have to pick that up at another random time." He grinned and chuckled yet after a moment of silence he bit his lip. “You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks.. Just a little dizzy, suppose t-the pain will come tomorrow." He carefully tried to take a step forwards but almost immediately lost balance which made him blink a few times in surprise. He took a few quick steps and grabbed Richard's shoulders immediately. He leaned against him and chuckled a bit. "Tomorrow will be hell for sure."

“Let's go to bed, shall we? The maid will clean this tomorrow.” He smiled a bit as well and guided him to is bedroom.

Lee nodded dreamily. He partly had his eyes closed already and let himself fall onto the bed Richard brought him to. "So soft.. Hmm.."

“Soft bed indeed." he grinned at him but slowly fell asleep.

"Sleep.. Eh.. Something.." He turned onto his side and smiled as he slowly fell asleep.

“Well" Richard unconsciously moved his arms around him in his sleep.

Lee moved more against him as he pulled the blankets more up and sighed relieved. He hadn't been with anyone for a long long time and it somehow felt comforting to finally fall asleep beside someone he truly felt safe with.

 


	6. Light my fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night, Lee and Richard head to their school, where Lee gets to meet both Ian and Stephen in quite an extraordinary way. Martin, as always, is having a rough day but things get quite interesting when he realises what the children are talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me a while to write this chapter, but I can assure you I will be writing like I used to. I finally am finished with school which means holidays which means writing! (Also in return: this is an extra long chapter)  
> If anybody has any tips, ideas or requests, do tell me.

**Chapter 6**

Richard woke up the next morning, with a satisfied feeling in his groin until he was distracted by the feeling of his head. “God.." He mumbled and blinked as he saw Lee beside him. “O-oh.. Shit."

Lee moaned once softly when he felt movements behind himself, and sighed deeply then, pulling the blanket a bit to get more of it.

Richard narrowed his eyes shortly in surprise and bit his lip slightly before he got out of bed to make breakfast and take a shower. At last he laid down some clothes for him.

Usually Lee only woke up from his alarm clock, but in this situation there wasn't one. 15 minutes later he luckily did wake up thanks to a nagging headache. He frowned and rubbed his eyes afterhe sat up. He looked down at his clothes and suddenly it hit him again when he looked around in the room. "Oh fucking god.." He chuckled, shook his head and rubbed his face shortly. "Just a drink and some dinner." He told himself when he looked at his watch -one of the only things he still was wearing properly- and widened his eyes. He had no time for a shower now. He rapidly took off his shirt and trousers and replaced them with the clothes Richard had put down for him. He walked out of the bedroom to grab his shoes. He stared at the couch which looked like one big mess. "Why can't it just be Saturday." He moaned and put on his shoes.

“Maybe you shouldn't have drunk that much wine." Richard gave him a plate with a toasted bread and a coffee. He frowned at him as he walked around in his bathrobe.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have bought that amazing wine?" He grinned and sat down at the kitchen table with his plate. "Thank you, got a long day today?" He started eating his toast while following him with his eyes.

“Gotta treat my guests and myself well, hm?” He smiled in an amused way as he sat down as well. “Don't worry; we'll be in time although we better be ahead of the students."

"Do you often wear these clothes?" He looked down at the blouse he was wearing, it again was dark blue but had a grey pattern in it. He took a sip of his coffee and ate further. “And do you always buy trousers which are tight around the crotch because geez.. Don't know if I'll survive today." He laughed shortly.

“Guess I’m a bit of a show off." He grinned as he looked at him. “It'll loosen up when you walk. They probably just have been washed or my maid is having sex with a young bloke when I'm not around.”

Lee had eaten quickly so he already finished his toast. "How exciting." He chuckled and drank from his coffee but before he even had drunk that completely, he got up. "You don't have to do anything else in your bathroom right? I need a quick freshening up and I'm done."

“I figured you got out later than me so I placed some stuff down for you" He dropped his bathrobe onto the ground and casually walked to his bedroom.

"Thanks again." He walked into the bathroom, washed his hands and used his soaked hands to readjust and pull back his haircut a bit. He searched around for some painkillers and took two when he found them. At last he released his bladder and sighed when he saw how his boxer looked like a mess. He tried to wipe the cum off his boxer with some toilet paper but eventually he gave up and pulled up his trousers again. He washed his hands and got out. "I'm good to go, what about you?" He turned his head towards the bedroom.

The history teacher hopped up when he noticed Lee behind the door and closed his closet quickly. “Yeah I'm good to go as well. Do you always creep up on people like that?"

"Don't get the chance very often do I?" He smiled and, after preparing the last bits and moving to the garage, got into Richard's car with him after he had taken his bag along.

“Guess not."

Richard bit the inside of his cheek thoughtful during the ride and looked at the school in the distance,  rubbing his scruff chin once as he stopped at a sign. “Ehm.. you know...last night I eh.. It was really nice but well.."

He turned his gaze more towards him. He already knew what the man was going to say though he couldn't finish his sentence with an ‘it’s alright’, he had to hear it from Richard's lips before he'd make any mistakes.

“Bloody red light" Richard chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head and looked at you once. “It's not I mean I didn't just.. Want to have, you know, meaningless sex if it seemed like that but.. Well..." He cleared his throat, why was just getting up and walking away again much easier, oh right. “We could.. If you still want to of course, go for those runs, I mean I would love to run with you."

"I-it's alright I get it.. I was drunk after all.. Those students would kill us with questions if we like.. Would go further.." He looked away a bit. He didn't know exactly what he felt but he couldn't deny the fact that he felt hurt. He was glad Richard wanted to stay friends though instead of awkwardly ignoring each other. "I'd love to run with you, shall I give you my number?"

Richard closed his eyes for a second when Lee looked away, he could still hear it in Lee’s voice. “Yeah, yeah sure and we could also discuss during breaks or in the hallways or when we have a drink with the guys."

 "Sounds like a plan to me." He got out of the car once Richard had parked it. "Tomorrow I'll give you back your clothes. Thank you for the enjoyable evening." He gave him a smile and held the door open for him before they together walked to the teachers' lounge. He placed his bag on a table. "I'm going to get myself some tea, want some too?"

“Yes please.”

The cultural education teacher walked off and came back with 2 cups, but he grabbed the fabric of trousers around his crotch and pulled it a bit once he had put them onto the table. "Seriously this will kill me, what is wrong with you?!" He moaned and sat down.

Richard chuckled when he saw what Lee was doing and grinned “Stretch through your leg, you know, like yoga. It'll help; trust me.” Richard grinned amused at him.

"I'll use a basic stretching method, that should work too." He took a step back and bent forwards, almost touching his feet but instead he grabbed his ankles and put his weight on one leg, then the other. He kept doing this until Mr. McKellen basically bumped against his bottom because he stood close to the entrance. He almost fell forwards but caught himself by leaning onto the floor with one of his hands. He quickly got up, having a deep blush on his face. "I-i'm sorry sir!.." He turned towards Ian and reached out his hand to him. "I'm new here, Lee Pace.. Eh nice too meet you."

"O-oh dear it's no problem.. I'm Ian M-"

“Don't worry about it, Ian doesn't mind a fine butt in the morning." Stephen chuckled heartily.

Rich quickly looked away to hide his laughter when he saw what happened. This was one of the most awful but genius things he had ever seen.

"How kind of you." He gave Stephen a soft nudge and chuckled. "Well Mr. Pace, it's a pleasure to meet you. Mr Fry and I both are English teachers, what about you?"

"Cultural and artistical education." He scratched the back of his head and quickly sat down beside Richard, giving him a look as he chuckled a bit as well.

He gave Stephen a look. He knew he couldn't help to tease them a bit.  "Don't mind if we join your table right? Or do you guys need some private time?"

Richard shook his head as he looked at Ian once, the man always knew things. "I need to start my lesson soon but sure join us."

Stephen chuckled when he gave Ian his espresso and sat down. “You are going to love it here Lee; It's very hard to not to grow attached to this school."

Lee shortly frowned when Ian talked a bit suspicious but drank from his tea and nodded in agreement when Mr. Fry told him about the attachment to the school. "Oh yes I noticed that already. I feel blessed to be here really."

“I bet you are" he chuckled a bit before he drank from his coffee. “If you ever feel the need to gossip about people; we are your people."

"But of course if you need trustworthy people, we're here for you as well." Ian smiled and drank from his coffee.

“Amen to that." Richard raised his cup and stood up. “I have to go. See you twats later.”

“Why on earth did I choose this job again? Oh right I was bored" Martin mumbled to himself while walking in the hallway.

Lee: "Gossip _and_ trustworthy people? That sure is an interesting combination." He looked up at Richard and had a look at his watch. "Good luck, see you in the next break I suppose." He smiled but frowned a bit when he heard Martin nagging from a distance.

“So how's his house." Stephen grinned at Lee when he moved a bit closer to him, but he was distracted by Martin so he turned his head to the man. “Little Martin.. Good morning mate!"

 

“Is it? Cause it seems like the same fucking morning as every morning, and don't call me little Martin." He sat down with a sigh.

Lee turned red when Stephen suddenly asked him such a disturbing question. "I-is it that noticeable?" He kind of whispered towards him and looked shocked up when Martin came in.

“To others? No. To me? Oh yes." He grinned again and chuckled when Lee startled like that.

Ian leaned a bit against Lee for a moment. "Your secret is safe with us, don't worry. Next time wear less noticeable clothes I mean.. Richie always wears that blouse and those trousers."

"You haven't even had any children in your classroom today but you're nagging already Mr. Freeman." Mr. Cumberbatch walked after him and tapped him on both shoulders before the man sat down. He had taken a cup of coffee for Martin but a tea for himself and put both down on the table when he sat down between Martin and Stephen. "You'll be fine and otherwise you know where to find me. Benedict Cumberbatch, Economics teacher pleasure to meet you Mr. Pace." The man suddenly turned his head to Lee and smiled as he shook his hand quite a bit too quickly for Lee to keep up with in these circumstances.

Lee nodded quickly but smiled at Ben as he shook his hand. "Ah, that's great to hear then. You're making me curious though, perhaps I'll join a lesson when I'm free."

“Soon I will" He looked at Ben as he took the coffee with a thankful smile and started to drink from it. “And the best one there is." He added while looking at Lee shortly before turning back to Ben with a certain kind if fondness shown on his face, but it did not take a long time before he looked at both Ian and Lee. “What are you muttering about" He frowned at lee's clothes but shrugged and downed his coffee. “Nevermind, I'm going to see if anyone is being annoying.

“Don’t be so jealous Marty." Stephen smiled at the man when he got up.

"Don't forget to call me when you need me huh?" He gave Martin a look but then had a look at his phone. "Ah.. I'm free the first hour.. Martin I'll come right after you! Have to finish my tea."

Martin looked over his shoulder at Ben and grinned a bit as he walked into the classroom already. “Hurry up you prick!"

"I better be off too, see you guys soon." Lee got up and grabbed his bag from the floor before he walked off.

Ian looked at Lee's bottom again and grinned when he left. "I sure can understand why he picked him."

"Polite as always aren't we McKellen?" Benedict chuckled and shook his head before he took a sip of his tea and had another look at his phone.

“Indeed, say, are you still thinking about that.. One thing we talked about recently?" Stephen now turned his gaze back at Ian.

Ian: "As the matter of fact I actually had made a call for yesterday evening but he canceled. However he said today would be fine."

“Alright good, good." Stephen looked at Ben as he grinned slightly.  “Shouldn't you visit Martin or something?" He didn’t take his eyes off him and his phone.

"Shouldn't you two go teach children the art of English writing?" Mr. Cumberbatch made a few flamboyant movements and used a posh accent to emphasise his sentence. "Have a good day you two, and enjoy your evening if I don't see you anymore." He chuckled and got up. He headed to the detention room and sat down on one of the tables. "Having a great time I see?"

“Oh shut your face, tell me why am I doing this?" He looked at him and rubbed his face once. “Yesterday some bloke actually dared to give me an attitude, me!"

"You're doing this for the money and to prevent boredom, we've gone through this before." He got up and walked behind Martin and his desk. "There's nobody in here now so just prepare yourself a bit and go read something or watch a video on your computer." He massaged Martin's shoulders. "The hour before the main break I'm free again so I'll get us something nice for the lunch, would that cheer you up?"

Martin closed his eyes as the economics teacher massaged his shoulders and took a deep breath. “I guess so, when will you move in?" He looked at him and grinned slightly.

"I'll move in once you've managed to survive an entire day without nagging about your job." He grinned and readjusted his own tie for a moment, then he continued massaging him.

“Which will mean never, okay; Well guess I shouldn't buy that flat screen then." Martin sighed deeply content and closed his eyes “I’ll just take a nap."

"Ah come on I'm sure you can do that, don't give up so soon? What if you try it tomorrow? I only have to work for.. One hour I believe, the rest of the day I'll be here to beat up the children you dislike." He grinned but nodded then. "Smart, I'll wake you up when it's time for me to leave alright?

“You do know most of those kids come from your classes yeah?" He looked at you once and sighed. “Fine fine.”

"Yep, that's why I want to beat them up, obviously." He walked to his bag and took a book out of it. He sat down behind one of the tables and crossed his legs. "Go have that nap, you need your sleep."

“You’re insufferable really." He shook his head as he out his night mask on and leaned backwards in his chair.

Ben couldn't help to chuckle a bit when he saw the night mask once again. He took a picture of it with his phone and started reading his book. After only a short period of time the bell rang so he got up and poked Martin's face on several spots to wake him up. "What would you like for lunch after these 2 hours?”

“Hmpff.." Martin tried to push his hand away and moved the night mask up only to be blinded by the sudden light. “Jesus Christ.” He rubbed his eyes quickly. “Something cheese-like.” He peeked at him with one eye open.

"Sure, good luck, I'll try not to send too many." He gave him a smile and closed the door behind him.

Sadly enough the children were even more hyper than usually, something about Starbucks he heard before he sent 2 of the worst away.

“That's what you always say." Martin mumbled and played a bit with his phone sighing when he saw those two already. He frowned and he opened the door. “Why will you be joining me this time?"

The two children walked in and nodded with a sigh and one of them spoke. "Mr Cumberbatch said we made the class all distressed because we've got interesting stuff to say, unlike him."

“I highly doubt that now shut up and sit down" he wiggled back and forth on his chair as he stared outside the window with a deep sigh before he looked at the boys. “What kind of interesting stuff.."

The boys looked at each other as one of them shook his head. "None of your business."

Martin rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood up and held his hand out for the phones. “Give them to me."

Both frowned as they gave their phones. One of them looked outside while the other followed Martin's movements.

“I've heard some things about Mr.  Armitage yesterday you see and I have a feeling you boys might in on that, if I find something on these phones that will cause rumours or any other things that weren't true I'll be sending you to Mr.  Jacksons office, so, will I?" He looked at them

The boy instantly panicked. "Y-you can't look into that?! That's unfair, my phone is private!"

"Mine too, what will the principal think when he hears you play with our phones?

“He’ll be saying ‘oh good job for busting these young men on such things Martin here have a salary raise!’" He looked at the phone , threatening to unlock them. “Last chance,  will I or will I not find something."

"I-it really won't happen again sir, please stay away from my phone!" One of them almost got up as he spoke.

“You'll get it back if you tell me what you saw and whatever it is you have on here delete it okay?" He looked at him and flashed them a very familiar smile which meant nothing more than to be incredibly afraid.

The boys now started discussing a bit about what would be worse because if they said they saw Richard and Lee in the Starbucks and get in the car Martin will accuse them for stalking but Richard's wanking secret is way more intimidate..

“Counting till three now: one....two..." Martin looked at the phone as he thumb moved upwards to slowly unlock the screen.

One of the boys panicked and jumped on top of Martin's desk, trying to get back his phone but he forgot the other one.

“OI!" Martin frowned at him and snorted after he fought him off himself. “Suit yourself" he just unlocked it and skipped through the recent pics, frowning deeply. “.. Okay I've had enough with pests like you: Mr. Jacksons office, now!"

One of the boys muttered "Prick." towards the other as he got up and both walked off to Mr. Jackson's office, both phoneless now.

“What was that?" He looked at them and shut the door behind himself while shaking his head. He followed the boys with their phones in his hands to be able to show Peter.

One of them knocked on Peter's door. Peter let them in almost instantly and let them sit down, they both avoided eye contact, knowing they were in big trouble.

Martin gave Peter the phone with a small snort as he leaned against the door, secretly enjoying to finally get back at these pests.

“Boys" The principal sighed deeply. “I know why you are doing this but it has to stop, like really stop, I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents."

One of the boys immediately got into defensive mode. "He didn't have the right to look at our phones!"

“You don't have the right to stalk your teachers in private occasions." He looked at the boys with quite a piercing gaze; he never liked these situations.

“You can't prove we followed them, what if we sat there already and accidently took a picture while trying to take pictures of ourselves?”

“It’s zoomed in on both of them.. Quite obviously. Trouble makers like you should be replaced.”

"What about Mr. Armitage having a wank in the teachers' lounge. That makes him a troublemaker too!" The defensive one sat more up in his chair but the other one now added: "Yeah if he doesn't have to leave, so don't we."

“I beg your pardon?! Seriously.. You just continue these rumours?!" Martin looked at them as if trying to hold himself from jumping on top of them.

“Boys.. We know the obsession, but he's your teacher not some actor. And for the record both categories should be treated with respect." Peter now sat more closely to his desk, with his lower arms leaning onto it.

"Ask the others! We were with 6 of us! We even heard him call a name?" Both boys seemed to be too convinced by their story right now.

“Six of you, oh of course! So reliable. What more prove do you have.. Let me guess it's on this phone as well?" Martin sighed once again and just looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"No we weren't stalking him we wanted to play a prank on him until he did.. That.." One of them now sat back again.

"I stood at the front so I could precisely show you how he did it?" The boy chuckled. "The guy even let his precious book fall!

Martin grabbed the big mouthed one in his neck and pushed him down. “Listen you little pest of Satan.. If you don't leave the man alone I'll have you eat your intestines for weeks yeah?" He hissed in a low way as if he still was trying to calm himself, although he was far from that.

Peter looked shocked at Martin when the man made such intense insults. “Martin! That's enough, please leave." He looked at the boys once again. “I'm going to have a call with your parents."

The boy grumpily looked up at Martin but then looked back at Peter. "Does that mean we can leave now?"

“You’ll be heading back to detention class yes, each day for the upcoming two weeks" Mr. Jackson leaned back in his chair and placed his hands against each other.

Both of them sighed nerved. One stood up to leave but the big mouthed one kept looking at Mr. Jackson. "Can we get our phones back? You can take every kid's phone in the entire school and you'll find those pictures.

"Out!" Peter pointed at the door as he grabbed his microphone. “Attention,  this is your principal speaking,  if any single one of you has recent pictures of yesterday which shouldn't be there delete them now or be suspended."

"It's on Tumblr, you cannot delete it from there." The kid quickly rushed out to the other one who already was on his way to the detention room.

Peter closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose before calling Richard to his office.

“I should let you brats eat chalk" Martin looked at the boys and texted Ben in the meanwhile about what happened.

"You're kidding me.." Benedict muttered and sighed slightly before he facepalmed. "Listen, everybody gets 2 minutes to delete those pictures right now.."

Some of the kids didn't hesitate to do so while others acted oblivious to the whole deal

 


	7. Come on baby light my fire pt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finishes his day and decides to catch up on what happened in Martin's class room. Richard visits the principal's office to discuss certain events while Lee is having one of the worst days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be able to write another chapter and I hope you guys are enjoying it! But I want to inform you guys on who is playing who in this story, since I've been writing it with a friend of mine.  
> We have written it together on whatsapp but my work now is to rephrase it a bit and perhaps improve the plot from time to time.   
> Before I edit it all, this is how we have divided the actors so if you have any tips on these people, how we might be better at portraying them, do tell us! We are very interested in facts and we always try to put these into our stories.  
> Here are the main characters, next time I will show you the others:  
> Lee - Me (I know way too much about him and I must say that it is hard to portray him as a teacher because he actually loves traveling, hiking, his dog and all. Those are not really acts that you easily will find at school.)  
> Richard - Thorin(That is what my co-writer most often calls herself on the internet, which also might explain her choice in playing Richard xD)  
> Benedict - Me  
> Martin - Thorin  
> Ian - Me  
> Stephen - Thorin

**Chapter 7**

Some of the children didn't hesitate to object to Benedict’s “demands” while others acted ignorant about the whole deal although it was fairly obvious the entire school knew about it.

"Thank you.." Benedict didn’t want to waste any more time of his course so he just continued it but he sighed relieved when the bell rang. "Have a nice day." He grabbed his bag and quickly walked over to Martin's room. He walked in and looked at the two boys; both looked rather grumpy.

Martin looked up from his tablet once Ben came in. He had a bit of a smug grin playing on his lips and spoke in an obviously sarcastic way, although Benedict knew that in some way Martin meant it. “I guess you've heard about my amazing lucky Luke arrestment, huh?"

"God, yes I did.." Did they really?.. I haven't seen the pictures but were they really.. Them?" He came a bit closer to Martin to not disturb the students, although they weren’t doing anything useful.

Martin chuckled slightly as he leant backwards but showed him the picture. “It's not that interesting really. Just two people talking having coffee you know, they could be best buds, long lost contacts, family?"

"Oh yes family for sure." The economics teacher now grinned as well and shook his head. "Well it definitely explains the mess in my class." He pulled one of the chairs from a table towards Martin’s desk and straddled it. “They should be more careful though..”

“Oh shut up we are dating for like two years now and they still haven't noticed." Martin gave him a short look but when he looked back at his tablet he continued: “At least my aggression is gone. You know, I wonder how Ian and Stephen hide it while it actually is so incredibly obvious, how can the children not see that?"

"Oh I never trust those 2 really.. Their age already makes them suspicious.. I mean they're like 70? They must be FBI agents; or they might have hide-your-gayness-from-students-powers?"

“Their age, like really?" Martin shook his head and smirked “Men in black oldie style."

Benedict studied Martin’s hands for a moment but then also looked at the screen of the tablet. “Well, I don’t think they are hiding it at all.. But apparently the children have a different view on gay relationships?”

“Suppose so.” Martin then he bit his lip thoughtful. “What if those children didn't lie about Rich.. Gobbling off.."

One of the boys suddenly broke into the conversation because he apparently finally understood what they were saying. "He did do it! I swear it!"

“Oi shut up yeah or I'm keeping my promise about your intestines." Martin looked at the student with narrowed eyes but his facial expression changed as soon as he looked back at and Ben again.

"Twat." The boy answered while looking away.

Mr. Freeman instantly returned his gaze at the boy. “What did you say?" He stood up when he leaned with his knuckles onto the desk.

"N-nothing.. Sir." The boy sighed and leaned onto his lower arms now.

Martin shortly looked down at his desk where he had put his tablet, then he sighed and sat down again.

"Why would boys like you even follow two men like them? Like.. Doesn't there ring a bell inside your heads to tell you something is wrong or not?"

"We only want to support them." One of the boys looked up at the teachers for a moment but then rubbed his face and sighed. "When can we leeaave." The boy used a bit of a nagging tone to emphasise his last word.

“By stalking them." Martin frowned as he shook his head. “You kids just assume something right away. You know, what I see is just two colleagues having a chat and a coffee."

"But they drove away in one car afterwards, shouldn't they go their own way after that?"

“Richard was probably just driving him home, he's a kind guy who would do something like that" Benedict supported Martin’s statement while stroking through his own hair for a short moment.

The boys didn't know Lee lived a walk-distance away from the school so both nodded and looked away.

"Perhaps you could go stalk each other. You might find out some dirty secrets." Ben added with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Martin gave him a surprised glance but somehow enjoyed the comment. “Indeed. But especially spreading rumours about Mr. Armitage, wanking himself off is something we don't tolerate here.” His amused expression quickly had changed back into a more strict one when he faced them.

"But it's not a rumour Mr. Freeman! We all saw him doing it? He opened his trousers and pulled out his cock and first we thought he only did that to get some air because his trousers are 3 sizes too small for sure.. But then he suddenly started stroking it!"

“Oh you look at the size of his trousers now too?" He looked at them but bit his lip once as he shared a doubtful look with Ben. “Just shut about it yeah?"

"You can't tell me you guys haven't noticed it." The boy chuckled slightly as he spoke.

Ben sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to grab us some food, see you soon." He got up and walked out of the classroom. He headed for the supermarket and bought lots of cheeses and a baguette. He got some sauces too, even olives and dried tomatoes. He knew Martin would love it.

 

~~~

 

Peter gave Richard a smile when the man entered his office. He offered him a seat and placed his hands against each other. "You might have noticed.. The students are a bit more.. Excited than they usually are, but do you have any idea why? Did you see the pictures I was talking about a few minutes ago?"

“Yes I did, Peter my apologies for this well almost rioting-like case, it won't happen again." Their eyes met as he continued talking. “I was just merely having a coffee with a new colleague.. That's all. I dropped him off home and went home."

"I don't blame you for it at all.. Although I would like to discuss something else with you which worries me more.."

Richard looked at him and nodded thankfully, but blinked and tightened the grip he had on his own knee when he heard it was about ‘something else’. “You can discuss anything with me you know that.” He offered him a smile again.

"Mr. Freeman brought two students to my office about 15 minutes ago. They were talking about more than just that. They said they caught you.. Releasing yourself in the teachers' lounge. We both know how students can be but, they described it quite precise compared to the other stories they made up.."

Mr. Armitage shortly bit the inside of his cheek but quickly managed to pull a slight shocked face. “They did? They seriously keep coming up with rumours like that. Listen Peter, I can assure you I would never do such a vile thing.” He frowned deeply. “I mean, come on you know me."

"Yeah yeah mate, of course I do.. It's just hard, you know? Students don't always lie and for me as a principal it's impossible to make decisions over matters like these.. You've worked here for a long time and I know I can trust you but I have to keep everything plausible."

Richard stared at him for a split second until he let out a chuckle in disbelieve before he faced him again and moved his jaw once slightly irritated. "Come on, don’t be ridiculous. You have to be an absolute sex addict or just a total wanker to do something in such public areas as a school." Richard stared at him directly into his eyes. “Pete, these kids are having a crush on me ever since they got here, it's okay. I just ignore it, I mean, everyone has their crushes in high school and normally it blows over, but it seems like these blokes keep on taking it a step higher.”

"I'm really sorry they put you, and Mr. Pace now as well, in situations like these.. I hope you'll have a nice day anyway. If you want to I could get a replacement for your next hour to give you some free time and rest? Have you talked to Mr. Pace about it yet? It's his second day and he already ends up in situations like these, perhaps he's having a harder time than you are.."

“No , no I'm fine. I'll manage." He nodded as he was about to stand up. “I'll talk to him indeed. Think he could use that." He fully rose from his chair now but didn’t turn his back to the principal yet. “Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

“No, just tell him I already have taken care of a replacement." He gave him a smile as he once stroked through his own hair.

Richard nodded slowly until he turned around, he walked out and shut the door. He too rushed his hand through his hair and over his face while he searched around for Lee. He knocked onto the classroom door once he only saw Lee sitting there. “Ehm, hi.."

Lee was leaning with both of his hands onto his desk, face down. He did have a harder time in dealing with this, especially because Richard was all he could think of. He knew it wasn't possible to have another evening like that. All those thoughts constantly flew through his mind while the students only had asked him things about Richard and even if they had sex. He was forced to deny everything although he dearly would have screamed yes. And as if it couldn't get any worse, the headache he was having had only become worse.

He stayed quiet for a moment too long, until he startled and turned his head to Richard. He quickly got up, took a step from his desk and gave him a fake smile. "K-kind of a rough day isn't it..?" His eyes anxiously flicked from side to side once in a while in attempt to try to keep looking at Richard himself.

Richard gritted his teeth when he saw him like that. It truly hurt him. “Peter offered a day-off and he said he could get a replacement if that's what you wanted for today." He pushed his hands into his pockets. “Look, I'm sorry you got into this, these kids are just insane with stuff like that." He let out a sigh when he shortly looked away as well but continued talking when he faced him again. “Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

"I don't want a day off on the second day of my career. I'll be fine really.. Don't have a long day after all." He crossed his arms after he sat down on one of the tables. "You didn't get me into anything. I wanted it myself so you've done nothing wrong." He squeezed into his forehead and massaged his temples for a moment when he shortly closed his eyes. "Next time do buy some better painkillers, these were crap." He chuckled slightly but suddenly gulped when he realised he said next time. "With another time I mean.. Like eh.." He looked away, hating himself for saying it. "It's alright, there's nothing to make up for."

Mr. Armitage looked at him and blinked a few times as he bit his lip slightly and nodded. “Maybe we can go running today, you know ehm... Oh wait shit.. Got another appointment, unless you do want to take that break and go now?" He tried to meet Lee’s eyes now, in which he succeeded since Lee had looked back at him in surprise.

When Lee started talking however, he turned his face back to his own desk. "I think it'd do me well yes.. We could leave in our break, skip the hour after that and be back before the next one starts?"

“Sure no problem I've always got some spare jogging stuff here, seriously half of my clothes are here.” He said with a slight smile, relieved to hear Lee’s reaction. “See you in a moment then."

Lee grinned and nodded again. "Great, I'm glad we've got the same size." He got up and sat down behind his desk again. "See you soon." He gave him a short and thankful smile which in fact was honest. Then he looked back at his computer and finished what he actually was supposed to be working on.

 


	8. Come on baby light my fire pt. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict once again overdoes the lunch he had planned for Martin and as they're eating, they get company. However when Richard hears what they talk about, he gets pissed off. He walks off and to calm both of them down, Richard and Lee have a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily another quick update. I have to say that I can't inform you about the other characters of this story, because Thorin and I haven't used any other characters yet. I will tell you once we add new characters to our story!
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it, as always. If you have a request or so [I am in many fandoms] then please tell me, perhaps one of you would like to co-write a story with me? I would love that!

**Chapter 8**

When the bell rang and Martin finally had come back to the teachers' lounge, Benedict had prepared an amazingly looking lunch with about everything Mr. Freeman enjoyed. He had cut everything necessary into pieces and put it in small bowls and on plates, which almost made it look like a tapas. "Would this satisfy your needs?" He grinned slightly before he crossed his legs.

“Holy sh- when did you have time to do all this shit man?!" Martin gaped at the food before he turned his head back at Ben again. “Stunning.” He slowly sat down as he blinked a few times.

"When I left your room I had 20 minutes left to buy this and came back with 5 minutes left. In that time I cut everything and awaited your arrival. And as always no meat at all, unlike last time I tried to be kind.." He chuckled slightly and too had a look at his food, although he had studied it while waiting for him.

“Alright, alright Sherlock. I get the idea, but really, as always you overdid it." Mr. Freeman chuckled shortly but quickly started to eat, this all definitely looked too good.

"Only the best for the biggest prick I know." He grinned and ate a bit of it as well but mostly kept looking at how Martin enjoyed it.

“Yeah right. So have you thought about when you're going to move in?” He usually would look at him with a bit of a grin on his face; however this time he looked quite serious. He had been waiting a long time for him to move in, but Benedict never seemed to really be wanting to do it or so. He might not be ready yet, although Martin has waited for more than 1 year already.

"You nagger." He grinned and took an olive. "You know what, I bloody will move in with you. Tomorrow after school I'll be on your doorstep with loads of crap and we'll see if you still enjoy my company that much when I'm around you **all. the. time**." He had a slight smirk playing on his face as he sipped from his tea.

“As long as you bring everything with you. We’re not going to move back and forth. I’m sure your mother will be pleased."

"Oh come on, you know her. She'd hug me 5 minutes non-stop, crying and all."

“Can I film it? Oh we were watching baby pics last weekend by the way. I can't believe she kept them from me for two years." Martin took a sip from his tea. “Anyways, I'll clean my house if it's that necessary at all. Unlike lazy-ass Armitage I do take care of my house."

"She showed you those?! Oh that's deeply embarrassing.. And no you cannot film it." Ben chuckled and nodded. "He should've stayed with his parents, they could teach him to clean up again." He grinned a bit again.

“Richard staying with his parents.. I bet he rather chases some cute bloke's ass , I don't know, but to me he seems a bit of a fuck around. I feel sorry for lee" Martin mumbled before he ate again.

"I heard something interesting, tell me more." Ian walked in and looked surprised at the food. "How lovely, you guys prepared lunch for me!" He chuckled and took an olive from the table before he put it in his mouth. "Very tasty, which one of you picked the olives?"

Martin facepalmed but laughed. “I should have known the moment I said ass" He looked at Ian and gestured to Ben. “He did, handsome and a good cook.. or well yeah, you know what I mean.”

“Something definitely smells delicious in here." He too walked in and it only was a matter of seconds before he too snatched an olive.

"A very fine taste you've got Mr. Cumberbatch,” Ian’s gaze turned over the table with food. “but just to be sure, I need to.." He took a thin slice of bread and put a piece of French cheese onto it before he took a bite from it. "Hmm oh definitely sure!" He fed the other piece to Stephen and sat down beside Martin. "Of course we don't want to interrupt your little lunch, but you were talking about Mr. Armitage and quite a bit happened from the reactions of everyone at school, am I wrong?"

“Oh very, very fine indeed.." Stephen sat down beside Ben after he got a coffee for himself and Ian. “I heard he did a little gobble in here."

The others slightly startled at Richard’s sudden arrival when the man basically interrupted Stephen’s sentence. “I didn't gobble in here and could we all just drop the subject please? You're all putting Mr. Pace off, the poor sod just came here at his second day." Richard mumbled, obviously looking quite cranky. He also nearly kicked a chair in two when he burned his hand on the coffee.

“Well, I arrested your bandits and brought them to the big boss." Martin followed Richard’s movements with his eyes while eating further non-stop.

"Why is Lee so affected by it? He seemed like quite a strong man to me and being in a relationship is only something to celebrate, isn't it?"

“We’re not in a relationship!" Richard now slammed down his mug. “I didn't pleasure myself here and I just had coffee with him cause it was his first day; for the records, I only dropped him off at his place.” He gave all of them a serious look before he walked out.

Ian shared a look with Stephen to get a confirmation of what he thought the reason was why Lee was upset about. When both without a word had confirmed it, he got up. "I'll have a word with him, enjoy your lunch." He smiled friendly and followed Richard. "Mr. Armitage, I'm very sorry for putting you off like this. You know it wasn't my intention t.." He looked surprised as he heard Lee in the bathroom and even more when he saw the man walk out in sports clothes.

"I think they fit perfectly don't worry about it." Lee said a bit louder and made sure everything fit well before he walked out and looked surprised at Mr. McKellen as well. "Good.. Afternoon?"

Richard stared at Ian, tiredness shown in his eyes. He rubbed his face for a moment as he shook his head. “It's not your fault, these kids just: they never stop." He sighed and looked at Lee as well before he faced Ian again. “I'm going to take him out for a run, he could use some distraction, and as do I." He let his gaze return to Lee now. “Ready to go then?"

"I'm sure that'll do both of you well, have fun alright?" Ian gave both of them a smile and walked back to the others again.

“Yep, ready. And we will." Lee walked out with him. Together they ran in quite a relaxed tempo, both too tired to speed it up.

 

“Everything alright?" Stephen leaned backwards in his chair, obviously being curious about their current situation, since Martin has been having quite a hard time.

Ben gave Martin a look and just nodded slowly. "Yes. We're both fine, apart from the fact that the children are terrible today. You?"

“Ben is moving in with me tomorrow." Martin gave him a look and grinned as he munched from a piece of bread.

“Really! Well that was about time wasn't it.” Stephen gave Ian a smile when the man had returned.

“Did I hear that correctly? Oh congratulations!" Ian sat down again and took a sip of his coffee. "What does your mother think of it Ben?" He chuckled slightly and crossed his legs.

Martin chuckled as he heard Ian his words and gave Benedict an amused glare. “I told him she would be really pleased."

"It seriously sounds like you all visit her daily, creeps." Ben chuckled and put some pesto on his bread before he ate it. He held his hand before his mouth as he spoke further with a slight smirk on his face. "I think it'll break her heart."

“She contacts me daily, so in fact she is the creep?” His smile didn’t really disappear, and as the matter of fact it only got worse when he continued. “I wanted to film it but Ben said I couldn't.” He now continued with an obviously sarcastic tone in his voice. “I don't understand why not?”

“Shame indeed.. Say darling, what time is tonight arranged?" Stephen had the need to know it right now and didn’t really care whether the others knew it or not. He was looking forward to it.

"Oh I wrote that down somewhere.. Give me a moment!" He grabbed his bag and took out his notebook, then he flipped through a few pages. “Ehmmm… 8 PM, though he promised me he had all evening and night in case we'd want to re-schedule it."

“Good, they say he's one of the best." Stephen now gave the other 2 a look before he smiled a bit as well. “How old did you say he was?"

Martin frowned at Stephen and stopped eating, already feeling quite full, although he wished he could eat it all. “How old is who? What are you up too this time?"

"Yes Mr. And Mr. Gossip, tell us more about your little adventure." Benedict chuckled and leaned on the palm of his hand.

"42 if I'm not mistaking.." He shared another look with Stephen while giggling slightly, as if Ben and Martin didn’t exist.

“Oh very nice and young indeed at least I don't feel entirely like a pervert.” Stephen broke the eye contact to look back at the others. “But if you boys must know, we hired a gigolo for tonight, what was his name again.. Blue panther, right?"

"Something like that yes.. I believe I've still got his card, thanks to that bloke who gave it to me in the pub." Ian started searching in his bag.

“Something with a colour.." He tried to look into Ian’s bag as well but chuckled when he noticed the other two were staring at them in surprise and perhaps confusions as well.

"Ah here it is, it wasn't an animal. Royal blue is his name."

“Let me see that dear.” Stephen grabbed the card and frowned. “Your eyes need to be checked once again.. It says Royal black."

"Love you too, I’m not wearing my glasses that makes it unfair. Show me again." He took his glasses out of the collar of his vest and put them on.

“See? Here: royal black." Stephen pointed at the name when he handed over the card and grabbed another olive after that.

“Ah right.. Well at least I was close." He put the card back in his bag and looked back at Ben and Martin. "We'll tell you how it went in case you guys are curious."

“I don't think we want to know such things about our own colleagues." Martin kept frowning slightly although it was quite interesting for him to hear that from them.

"Just tell us whether he was good or not that's all we need." Ben chuckled slightly and finished the last piece of bread.

“Obviously he can't be as good as me." Martin heaved up his chest a bit but also laughed when Stephen burst out in laughter.

"Oh yes! I mean definitely. You should become one and beat that guy with your skills, I'll join you!" Benedict now laughed as well and shook his head a few times.

"I definitely would pay to see that!" Ian laughed only more until he tried to catch his breath and after that, he drank up his coffee.

“Now wait, I need a pimp.. So you'll have to be mine, hm?" Martin looked at Ben once and he finished his tea.

“I would even give up some real gold for that." Stephen chuckled and stood up. “Time to continue the lessons, the sooner done the better.”

"The bell will always ring the same time darling, whether we arrive there 5 minutes too early or too late." Ian smiled, closed his bag and got up. "Pleasure talking to you guys, see you tomorrow probably, Stephen and I will directly head home after our courses." They left together and went home together. After dinner they started preparing themselves for their visitor.

"What about some champagne? I'd like to spoil him a bit." Ian chuckled and grabbed a bottle of champagne which they have kept for a long while already but never dared to open.

Stephen tried to lighten the mood more by making it more of a romantic atmosphere and grinned over his shoulder at Ian. “Go ahead, maybe he'll be more willing to do more than what we pay for if he had a few drinks." He hummed as he checked if everything was in place. “I wonder how he'll look like."

"Next time we'll let Benedict come over and prepare a tapas for us and our Royal black.." He chuckled and had a look at his phone after he sat down on their couch.

“Those indeed were delicious. Martin is a lucky twat, good thing he knows it though." Stephen grinned but hopped up when the doorbell rang. “He's here!"

"You go get him tiger, I know you want to." Ian sat more up and quickly grabbed 3 champagne glasses from a closet which stood beside the couch.

The tall man in front of the door took a deep breath after he took calming pill which he always used before doing this. He patiently waited patiently for the door to open up.

“Very well dear." Stephen tiptoed to the front door, frowning a bit when he saw a familiar face, one that seemed really startled. “Richard, what are you doing here?"

 

 


End file.
